Disculpas
by nadeshikolo
Summary: -las disculpas no eran tan malas después de todo pensó Ruby- [PearlNet] [SapphirePearlRuby] [RubPearl]


:´3 el StevenBomb me ah roto el corazon! hubo tanto PearlNet en el primer episodio , pero Amatista...bueno...razones por las que no me gusta...la prefiero bien lejos pero...bueno...espero disfruten este fic!

...

ya eran 4 dias desde que Garnet no le habia ni dirigido una mirada o palabra , se estaba empezando a desperar , ella solo queria que por lo menos le mirara un poco...por que tuvo que hacer esa locura...por que? esa era su pregunta...ella solo queria seguir fusionandose con Garnet por que la amaba...pero ella solo...le grito...le grito que se perdiera y no le volviera a hablar mas , Perla se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos y cerro los ojos con fuerza , no queria llorar...ella no queria llorar por Garnet...no queria...pero lo hizo...sintio como un liquido al cual le llamaban lagrimas caia de su ojos hacia sus mejillas , trato de despejarse viendo el techo de la casa , ya que Steven estaba en la casa de Connie , Amatista fue a ver a la madre de Onion y Garnet...bueno...ningun rastro de Garnet...quizas estaria en su habitacion...pero obviamente tambien podria estar en una mision...asi que fue a la cocina y se preparo una taza de te para calmar un poco su estado depresivo , tomo la taza entre sus manos y se dirigio al sillon de la casa y encendio la television...,Garnet aparecio en WardPad por arte de magia , pero Perla hizo caso omiso y siguio mirando la telivision , la gema oscura fruncio el ceño y se dirigio al sillon para sentarse junto a Perla , quien ni se inmuto , seguia mirando la telivision como si fuera un zombie , Garnet la miro y pudo ver que sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar , sus manos temblaban y su pierna izquierda se movia inquieta , la gema mas alta penso en su mente , decir dicho Ruby y Sapphire pensaron en su mente:

-"Ruby...por favor...es horrible verla en este estado"

-"LO SE SAPPHIRE! , pero es que...ella jugo con algo preciado para nosotras no crees?!

-"claro que lo hizo! pero lo hizo por que ama a Garnet!"

-"JAJAJA , asi que tu definicion de amor es egoista Sapphire no tenia idea!"

Perla miro a Garnet que gruñia y susurraba cosas o maldiciones , esta lo noto y decidio levantarse y caminar a pasos pesados a su habitacion , Garnet levanto rapido su vista y vio como Perla se iba a su habitacion , trato de levantarse para alcanzarla pero Ruby grito tal como lo hicieron en el motel:

-PODRIAS PARAR DE HACER TODO A TU MODO SAPPHIRE!-Garnet se agarro la cabeza inconciente de que Perla la miraba-

-PERO YO QUIERO RECONCILIARME CON ELLA POR QUE LA QUIERO TANTO COMO A TI!-Perla se dio vuelta y sintio algo...Garnet se estaba desestabilizando...eso significa que se iba a desfusionar-

-SAPPHIRE PARA!-y en un segundo ambas gemas pequeñas se encontraban en el suelo , Perla proceso lo que estaba viendo , y decidio que era mejor salir de ahi y correr a su habitacion , sin dudar solto la taza de te y abrio la puerta a su habitacion-

-no te puedes enojar con ella por siempre sabes?-Sapphire hablo en su tono calmado-

-LO SE! LO SE! pero es...que...agh...-Ruby se dio con su mano , la verdad de que esta discucion no llevaba a ninguna parte-yo tambien la amo ok? , pero es que...esto especial para mi Sapphire y que ella haya jugado con nuestra confianza no esta bien no crees?-

-se que eso te molesto bastante Ruby...pero somos un equipo no? recuerda lo que dijo Perla al conocernos...ni siquiera queriamos estar en la misma habitacion...-

-...-la gema roja se quedo callada , Sapphire tenia razon , Perla las convirtio en una pareja , las convirtio en lo que eran ahora , Ruby se levanto y tomo a Sapphire de la mano-vamos Sapphy , me quiero ir a disculpar con Perla...vamos...-

-claro!-exclamo feliz Sapphire , ahora sabia que por lo menos ambas se irian a disculpar con Perla , ambas se miraron y se dirigieron a la habitacion de Perla-

Perla seguia llorando , seguia llorando y llorando , su arbol habia vuelto a florecer asi que esta sentada debajo de su sombra , tenia sus manos en sus ojos , asi que solo veia la oscuridad , oscuridad que se merecia , se saco las manos del rostro y pudo ver a Sapphire y Ruby paradas enfrente de ella , esta se sorprendio y solto un pequeño grito de sorpresa:

-Ruby...Sapphire...-su mirada se oscurecio y miro hacia un lado-pasa algo malo? Steven o Amatista?

-no Perla...ninguno de los dos...nosotras veniamos a...disculparnos contigo...-Ruby miro a Perla fijamente cuando esta dirigio su mirada a su rostro-lo siento...mucho...enserio!-Ruby empezo a llorar igualmente y con su mano se cubrio la cara para no llorar-

-Ruby...-Perla se sorprendio y se puso en cuclillas delante de Ruby , esta dirigio su mirada a Perla y ella respondio con una sonrisa-no tienes por que disculparte , se que lo que hice esta mal , pero solo queria devertirme con ustedes...-

-lo sabemos Perla-hablo Sapphire , esta levanto su cabello que cubria su ojo , este al parecer tambien estaba a punto de llorar-LO SABEMOS! y por eso queremos disculparnos...no queriamos gritarte asi lo sentimos!-Sapphire abrazo a Perla y esta se sorprendio al igual que Ruby , Sapphire era alguien tranquila y que no mostraba emociones muy seguido ya que eso la hacia debil segun ella , Ruby sonrio y abrazo a ambas gemas , Perla tambien sonrio y les dio un beso en la frente a ambas-

-gracias por perdonarme chicas..., se que no me lo merezco pero...-Perla sintio como unos brazos mas grandes la rodeaban , era Garnet...habia vuelto...-digo...gracias por perdonarme Garnet...se que no lo merezco de verdad...pero tu sabes que yo te...-

-lo se Perla-esta beso a Perla en su gema y la miro sonriendo-perdon por ser tan estricta , tambien te amo...resulta dificil tambien no estar separada de ti...-

la gema mas delgada , se acomodo en el regazo de Garnet y le abrazo por la cintura , la gema oscura se sonrojo , y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella , y ambas miraron como las ojas del cerezo caian sobre el suelo delicadamente.

las disculpas no estaban tan mal despues de todo penso Ruby.

...

:´D ME VOLVI UNA FRIKI DE SU , asi que publicare varias historias de SU , y bueno...esto me lo imagine en Onion Friend , pense...que estarian haciendo ambas? asi que...bueno! quizas haga un Lapis x Jasper asi que!

Bye Bye


End file.
